


The Keyblade Master and the Dark Elf Queen

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and The Order of Chilvary [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dark Elves, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love at First Sight, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Durring his travel in Eostia, Sora is entering the Black Fortress as he conforts the voluptous Origa Discordia as he learns about her sad past as he wins not only her trust but her heart as well.





	The Keyblade Master and the Dark Elf Queen

**Author's Note:**

> As you know Sora is now paired with everyone's favourite Dark Elf Queen herself Origa Discordia and he conforts her about the sad past of her own and decides to help her. In this fanfic the Kuroinu gang are annihilated everyone to the last man. Warning the following fic will contain sexual content you have been warned.

Sora is now wandering arround the globe after he defeated evil Xehanort for good. Now Sora is marching toward the country of magic called Eostia as Sora was wandering if there are the strong warriors arround here. But then Sora had realized that this land was torn by war between the army of Origa Discordia the dark elf queen and Celestine Lukuress and her army of Order of Chilvary. Then Sora had heard about the mercenaries called the Black Dogs as Sora had learned that these mercenaries are up to no good as he decided to destroy the orc king and the Kuroinu themeselves.

On the road toward Orc King's lair.

On the road the entire army were riding toward Orc King as they bearing the banner of Black Fanged wolf on their flags. They are Black Dog mercenaries and they are led by Volt. Volt is the man with the brown hair and brown eyes. He had the scar which goes down his left eye brow. He wears the pair of black fingerless gauntlets, brown pants, black boots, brown shirt and red capt in addition to his broadsword. Alongside him were his trusty advisor Morgan the leader of Leaping Lizards. Morgan is the man with the short brown hair and red eyes. He is wearing the black shirt, green pants and brown boots. He wears the pack of two swords behind him. Alongside them were pig brothers Ponty and Monty Mortadella the pig orcs who swore an alliegance to Volt. Alongside them were the overweight court jester with orange hair Michele, corrupt white haired bishop, the old man with grey hair and green tunic named Beasley, the young man with brown hair and blue eyes and wearing glasses named Kin the master mage, the loyal commander and balding mercenary with grey hair and brown eyes named Grave Levantine, the red skinned imps, the one eyed cyclops Tororo, the grey haired man with grey hair and brown eyes named John Mandeville, severall ogres, Chester the red haired Minotaur, green skinned orcs, the bandaged mercenary with the bald head and yellow eyes named Shamuhaza and of course Hicks the man with the short light brown hair and brown eyes as he is wearing the green sleevless jacket, brown pants and green boots. Then Volt with the cocky smirk on his face is about to crush the Orc King and thus take the Eostia for himself. "After we deal with Orc King, we will soon kill all of the villagers and make the women our slaves and no one will stop us." said Volt as his right-hand man Kin had agreed as he and Morgan had said in unison. "As you wish, boss." and then all of mercenaries had cited their battle cry. "Glory to the Black Dogs."

(cue ost: Machine Robo OST - Emmisarry from the Sky)

However they saw the young man walking toward them and he was now pissed. He is a 19 years old young adult man who had more handsome look as he puts the Black Dogs to shame. He had the long brown spiky hair tied in ponytail, x-shaped scar on his face and ocean blue eyes as he was wearing the black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, black boots and pair of red fingerless gloves. He was wearing the crown pendant over neck and got the key shaped sword in his left hand. He is no other known than Sora himself the hero of Keyblade War as his Keyblade named Kingdom Key is now having the keychain which now had the dragon head on its end. Then Volt who got of his horse had bowed before Sora with the evil smile on his face. "Fufufufufu. Lord Sora as you know now, the Orc King was attacking the villages lately. Can you please destroy him?!" said Volt only for Sora to walk toward him as Volt was surprised. "L-Lord Sora?!" then Sora had spoken in serious mature tone in his voice as he had his disguist at Volt and his servants. "What villain desires what villain gets. The love in humilating the others is in your nature, Volt. So I shall give you the proper, slow and painfull death." Then Volt had gasped in fear as Sora had grabbed Volt's head with his right hand as Sora had said this. "I will showcase something that was left of your vigoor. First I will sent you into the sufferring, agony, regret and then straight into the burning hell." said Sora as he put his keyblade behind his back as he snapped his fingers and thus suddenly the knights Order of Chilvary had appeared from out of nowhere as the mercenaries were terrified and screaming in fear as Kin had watched in fear as the Black Dog's once proud leader is now suffering the defeat. "AH! LORD VOLT!" said Kin as it was too late for Volt. "How I could lose like that?! It looks like I had underestimated Sora's unpredictabilaty."

Then Volt was been strapped from his clothing as he was screaming in pain thus allowing the knights with the crazy smirks on their faces to cut down the psychotic Black Dog leader and cutting his manhood for good as the other black dog mercenaries along with Morgan and his Leaping Lizards were beheaded and bissected for good. Then Sora had swung his keyblade as he killed the Black Dog mercenary king for good thus eliminating the hideous black dog mercenaries for good thus showcasing the corpses of Black Dogs and Leaping Lizards to the public of Eostia.

Orc King's Lair.

The women were sitting in their cages as the orcs were laughing evilly as their king the Rok'Natash the orc king and leader of Black Rock Clan was waiting for his ally named Volt to come only for Sora as he is already here as Sora is now having the calm yet serious look on his face as Rok'Natash had gasped in fear as Sora knew about those Orcs' plan. "I knew that you will show up you Burning Legion scum. I know everything about your plan about bringing your masters from Burning Legion into the land of Eostia but not on my watch." Then Sora had swung his keyblade as it sliced the evil hearted orcs and left Rok'Natash the orc with the low tusk on his lower jaw and red hair and red eyes as he begged for mercy. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! P-PLEASE! DO NOT KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Rok'Natash as Sora had coldly replied. "I suppose the men, women and children killed by the like of you had told you these words." said Sora as he swung his keyblade and beheaded the orc king for good thus cutting the cages and freeing the woman and among them were the two elven ladies. The first was the dark elven woman with tanned skin, long black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing the violet dress as she got the huge bust and well endowed body. Her name is Grace Campbell and alongside her was her best friend and the high elf named Anna Florence. Anna is the high elven woman with the long blonde hair, blue eyes, voluptous well endowed slim body and large bust. She is wearing the green dress as they bowed to Sora and they knew about his heroism. "We thank you for saving us, Lord Sora." said Grace as Anna had continued. "Please take us home." Then Sora with the trademark smile on his face had said. "No problem. Let's go to your home land."

Ken

Then the villagers are about to wait the new attack from the orcs only to see the young man was walking alongside Grace and Anna it was Sora as the villagers knew that Black Dog mercenaries were evil as they instead finally cheered the new hero as the people of Eostia had greeted the hero of Keyblade War as they thrown the flowers to the newfound hero of Eostia as Sora was raising his arm in greetement as the people were finally happy that the orc king is dead.

Celestine's castle.

After the defeat of Orc King and Black Dogs, the people can finally rest peacefully untill Sora had came into the throne room as he met the beautifull woman named Celestine Lukuress. She is centuries old and she possess the slim youthfull appearance. She wears the green shirt and miniskirt of the same color. She wears the black thigh high boots and got the golden bracelets on her hands. She have the long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. On her head was her green leaf like crown and golden brace on her forehead. She also had the huge bust as Sora was impressed by her beauty as he is now knighted by Celestine as Celestine had heard about Sora's heroic deeds.

"I've heard about your heroism long ago, Sora-kun. I hope you need to complete an offer for me. Please bring alive Dark Queen and her aide and you will be rewarded." said Celestine with the friendly smile on her face as Sora had agreed. "Yes, lady Celestine. I shall not fail."

Then Sora had went into the forest of Garan.

Garan.

Then Sora had found the legendary Black Fortress as Sora knew that the evil energy was flowed from this castle as Sora had no choice but to defeat this dark elven queen.

(cue ost: Trouble in LIttle Tokyo OST - Main Theme)

Then Sora conforted Orcs and other demons at Dark Elf queen's disposal for him it was no problem as he with the speed of light had destroyed the orcs and demons thus slicing them with the speed of light. Then Sora had saw Origa's original servants called Dark Elves as they are afraid to fight him as they instead let him pass then Sora had killed the last orcs, imps and ogres in instant only to finally find the throne room were the dark elf queen herself finally shown before Sora's eyes. She is centuries old like Celestine but she possessed the youthfull appearance. She had the long black hair and shining gold eyes and three golden earrings on her ears. She also possessed slim youthfull well endowed body and huge bust. She also was wearing the dark purple dress and dark purple thigh-high boots and the cape like crown on her head. On her body was her public tatoo. It was no other known than Origa Discordia herself the Dark Queen of Dark elves and alongside her was her aide Chloe. Chloe is the dark half-elf as she possessed the well endowed slim body which consisted of her large breasts, crimson red eyes and long blonde hair tied in ponytail. She wore the black miniskirt in addition to her black panties and black thigh-high stockings with garter belt and brown boots she is also wearing the cloak and top uniform and had the brown fingerless gloves and pair of two swords as Sora had pointed his keyblade as Origa as Sora had the serious look on his face.

(cue ost: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage OST - The Seven Scars)

"So you must be Origa Discordia. I suppose you were the rival of Lady Celestine because of your disguist toward Black Dog mercenaries and Leaping Lizards as I took care of those scumbags. I suppose your servants would know that killing you would make any thing worse." said Sora as Origa had picked her staff as she had prepared her magic to fight against Sora. "Do you know that not all humans are bad since I've heard about you kid. You impress me and you can be usefull to Celestine as her loyal servant in demon slaying. But how about we shall fight against each other and who is the strongest but first you must defeat my aide. Chloe show him your speed." said Origa as she got the sly smirk on her face as Chloe had picked her two swords as she prepared her fighting stance against Sora as she spoken with him first. "I really hate humans for what they did to me. But meeting you I would forget about hatred as hatred will only bring the sadness. Let's fight fair and square, Sora." said Chloe as Sora had replied with his trademark smirk on his face. "Heheh. Consider your wish granted, Chloe." then Sora and Chloe had dashed toward each other as Sora had swung his keyblade thus knocking Chloe into the wall thus Chloe had accepted her honorable defeat. "I-I'm sorry, lady Origa." said Chloe as she fell uncoucious then Origa had prepared to fight against Sora as she fired a fire ball from her staff as Sora had prepared his magic as well as he stopped the time as his fist had hit Origa in the stomach as she had blocked his fist with her staff thus blowing her to the wall as she had widened and then with the smile on her face she had fallen to the ground as Origa had the smile on her face as she closed her left eye as with her right eye she looked at the man who defeated her. "What will you do to me, Sora?! Try to use me as your slave or kill me?!" said Origa as Sora instead had gave his helping hand to her as she had surprised as she knew that Sora is the kind man with the heart of gold. "No. I want to take you and your aide alive to lady Celestine's castle. Come with me, Chloe, Lady Origa." said Sora as both Chloe and Origa had bowed their heads in agreement.

(cue ost: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage OST - In the Calm)

Sora is now labeled as the hero again as he is now carring Origa in his arms bridal style as Chloe along with their dark elven brethren were now hailed as heroes for a first time. Then the flowers were falling on Chloe's shoulder as she had smiled as she saw the human children and human men and women greeting Chloe as the heroine as Chloe had got the pendant which was worn by her mother then she had smiled happily and then accepted by citizens of Eostia as the teacher at Eostian school.

At Celestine's Castle.

After realising the errors of her way, Origa and Celestine had finally burried the hatched and became the friends as Celestine had gave him the reward the legendary sword Excalibur which belonged to the legendary king of knight himself Arthur Pendragon as Sora had bowed in respect toward Celestine. "Thanks, Lady Celestine. Your kindness knows no bounds. May the Laurentia watch over you." said Sora as he knew that Celestine is the reincarnation of elven goddess Laurentia as then Chloe with the smile on her face had gave Sora the thumbs up and then the entire order of chilvary had finally cheered.

Meanwhile at Sora's room.

(cue ost: Berserk 1997 OST - Guts Theme)

In his room as he got the big king like bed as he had been surprised as he is still got it as he noticed Origa in her battle outfit was entering his room with her blushing look on her face as she is about to tell her story before Sora's appearance. "Sora before you appeared once I and Celestine were the friends. We were fighting alongside each other. Untill I knew that the humans would destroy the nature as I declared the war on Celestine herself as you killed the Orc King after you appeared as Eostia is now a safe place even after you killed those Black Dog mercenaries. I knew that you would kill my servants but no, you are not a murderer. You are the protector. *sobs* For that and for that kind pure heart of yours I....I...." said Origa as she cried in his chest as she tried to tell him that she got the feelings for him as Sora had hugged Origa as well. "It's okay, Lady Origa. I love you." said Sora as Origa had smiled as she replied as well. "Yes. I love you too. But now please. Just call me Origa. Let me kiss you, Sora-kun." said Origa as Sora and Origa had closed their eyes as they pressed their lips against each other as they kissed each other and licked each other's tongues as they had moaned durring the kiss.

Then after undoing the kiss, Sora had gently undid Origa's top uniform thus revealing her huge, round and perky breasts as he had started to suck on them thus making the dark elf queen moan in extasy as she used her magic to close the door so no one could hear them and then she undid her dress let alone her thighhigh boots and then she showcased her womanhood as Sora had licked her walls thus making Origa blush and whimper in joy as she was holding her head. Then Sora had undid his tousers and boxers thus revealing his large 9 inch man hood as Origa had place her hand on his manhood as she had started to suck on it as Sora had groaned erotically thus working with laying his hand on Origa's head as she sucked on his manhood with her huge breasts thus after sucking on it faster the manhood had shot Sora's sperm right into her mouth as Origa was moaning as she gulped his semen.

Then she laid on Sora with her head pointed toward his manhood and her ass right into his face as Sora had started to lick her womahood thus making Origa whimper in joy as she sucked on his manhood while working with her huge breasts and then Sora's manhood once again shot his sperm into Origa's mouth as she had moaned again and gulped the semen. Then after she undid her dress and revealed her well endowed waist and layed on her back on his bed she undid the barrier which was covering her womanhood as Sora had willingly had inserted it into Origa's womanhood thus making her moan in joy as Sora got her by putting his hands on her waist. While Sora is fucking Origa in her walls, her breasts had started to jiggle durring sex as Origa had moaned in joy and extasy as she got her hands on his chest.

Then Sora had put his mahood into Origa's anus thus making her howl in pleasure behind her as they had sit on bed as Sora was holding Origa by her breasts from behind and bit on her ear thus making her moan seductively. Then they turn their heads to each other and then they kiss each other again while Sora got the biggest durability of all as he pleases his dark elf lover as she continued to moan durring the sex and the kiss with Sora then Sora and Origa had licked each other's tongues as the ocean blue eyes stare at shining gold romantically. Then however Sora had put Origa on her back again as he inserted his manhood into her womahood again thus thrusting her multiple times as his thrust are thrice as beastly as Origa had moaned uncontrollobally as Sora layed on her durring the sex as she wrapped her hands arround Sora's back as Sora had closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he thrusted much faster aboth Origa and Sora had moaned then Sora with the final thrust hat released all of his semen into Origa as Origa had moaned with the lustfull look on her face. Then Sora had put out his manhood as both Origa and Sora had kissed each other in the lips again thus finally sleeping together.

Several Months Later.

At his new house, Sora is standing in the front of sunrise as he married Origa immideatly thus helping her forget the tragic past she has to endure. Origa on her rocking chair is now spotting the same dress worn by her friend Grace and she holds their infant daughter who looks like Origa in term of face, skin and hair and Sora in term of blue eyes as Sora named her Aria because there is no beautifull name than this as Chloe watches with the smile on her face thus another day had passed in Eostia since Sora is now known as the guardian of Eostia.

**Author's Note:**

> As it was opposed to Kuroinu hentai anime and nover where Origa and her aide Chloe along with seven shield Princessess were raped by Black Dog mercenaries. She deserved in this fanfic a much more happier ending in which she gave birth to Sora's daughter thus finally making her forget her hatred toward humans as she knows that not all humans are bad. Next fanfic will have Sora be paired with Origa's right hand aide Chloe as he is about to confort her about her tragic trauma.


End file.
